1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instruments and, more specifically, to an automatic mechanical pencil in which lead is automatically fed when a front end of the automatic mechanical pencil is separated or lifted from a writing surface during a writing operation. The present invention also relates to a method of assembling the automatic mechanical pencil.
2. Background Information
A conventional automatic mechanical pencil in which lead is automatically fed when a front end of the automatic mechanical pencil is separated or lifted from a writing surface during a writing operation is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-62-18296. However, the conventional automatic mechanical pencil has many parts and a complicated structure, is expensive to manufacture, and assembly thereof is cumbersome.